hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Jump And Shout
is a song of Series 10, in 2008. It was subsequently adapted to Hi-5 Fiesta Season 2 in 2016. Lyrics In every day and every way I'm growing, feeling cool (Cool!) In every day and every way There's so much that I can do. I want to jump (Jump!) And shout (Shout!) Throw my arms and legs right out I feel like I'm so free It's so great just being me. I want to jump (Jump!) And shout (Shout!) Throw my arms and legs right out I feel like I'm so free It's so great just being me It's so great just being me Yeah! People say "You'll be big one day" And hey, that might be true (Woo!) But I love right now 'cause it's so much fun And I get to share it all with you. I want to jump (Jump!) And shout (Shout!) Throw my arms and legs right out I feel like I'm so free It's so great just being me. I want to jump (Jump!) And shout (Shout!) Throw my arms and legs right out I feel like I'm so free It's so great just being me It's so great just being me Yeah! Jump, jump! I want to jump up high Shout, shout! Come on, shout out loud Jump, jump! Jump to the sky Come on, come on, come on and fly Come on, come on, come on and fly. In every day and every way I'm growing, feeling cool (Cool!) In every day and every way There's so much that I can do. I want to jump (Jump!) And shout (Shout!) Throw my arms and legs right out I feel like I'm so free It's so great just being me It's so great just being me Being me! Spanish Lyrics Día a día crezco más Y no me detendré (No) Día a día, sin parar Hay tantas cosas por hacer. Voy a saltar (Ya) Y gritar (Ya) Pies y manos sin parar Bailando en libertad Hoy me siento tan feliz. Voy a saltar (Ya) Y gritar (Ya) Pies y manos sin parar Bailando en libertad Hoy me siento tan feliz ¡Yeah! Dicen que un día creceré Y eso puede ser Pero hoy jugando la paso tan bien Y voy a invitarte otra vez. Voy a saltar (Ya) Y gritar (Ya) Pies y manos sin parar Bailando en libertad Hoy me siento tan feliz. Voy a saltar (Ya) Y gritar (Ya) Pies y manos sin parar Bailando en libertad Hoy me siento tan feliz ¡Yeah! ¡Salta! Ya no podrás parar ¡Grita! Con ganas de bailar ¡Salta! Al cielo alcanzarás Saltando vamos a volar Saltando vamos a volar. Día a día crezco más Y no me detendré (No) Día a día, sin parar Hay tantas cosas por hacer. Voy a saltar (Ya) Y gritar (Ya) Pies y manos sin parar Bailando en libertad Hoy me siento tan feliz Hoy me siento tan feliz ¡Feliz! Portuguese Lyrics Dia a dia eu cresço mais E sempre vou crescer (vou) Dia a dia cresço mais Com tantas coisas pra fazer. Eu vou pular (já) Gritar (já) Pés e mãos sem parar É só me libertar Eu me sinto tão feliz. Eu vou pular (já) Gritar (já) Pés e mãos sem parar É só me libertar Eu me sinto tão feliz Eu me sinto tão feliz (éhh). Dizem que um dia eu vou crescer E isso pode ser Mas hoje brincando me sinto tão bem Vou convidar você também. Eu vou pular (já) Gritar (já) Pés e mãos sem parar É só me libertar Eu me sinto tão feliz. Eu vou pular (já) Gritar (já) Pés e mãos sem parar É só me libertar Eu me sinto tão feliz Eu me sinto tão feliz (éhh). Pular, pulando sem parar! Gritar, gritando eu vou cantar! Vai lá, você vai alcançar. Pulando agora pra voar Pulando agora pra voar! Dia a dia eu cresço mais E sempre vou crescer (vou) Dia a dia cresço mais Com tantas coisas pra fazer. Eu vou pular (já) Gritar (já) Pés e mãos sem parar É só me libertar Eu me sinto tão feliz Eu me sinto tão feliz, Feliz. Gallery Opening_Jump_And_Shout.png Nathan_Jump_And_Shout.png Sun_Jump_And_Shout.png Kellie_Jump_And_Shout.png Stevie_Jump_And_Shout.png Charli_Jump_And_Shout.png Hi-5_Jump_And_Shout_15.png Hi-5_Jump_And_Shout_14.png Hi-5_Jump_And_Shout_13.png Hi-5_Jump_And_Shout_12.png Hi-5_Jump_And_Shout_11.png Hi-5_Jump_And_Shout_10.png Hi-5_Jump_And_Shout_9.png Girls_Jump_And_Shout_3.png Boys_Jump_And_Shout.png Hi-5_Jump_And_Shout_8.png Hi-5_Jump_And_Shout_7.png Hi-5_Jump_And_Shout_6.png Nathan_Jump_And_Shout_2.png Girls_Jump_And_Shout_2.png Stevie_Jump_And_Shout_2.png Hi-5_Jump_And_Shout_5.png Girls_Jump_And_Shout.png Hi-5_Jump_And_Shout_4.png Hi-5_Jump_And_Shout_3.png Hi-5_Jump_And_Shout_2.png Hi-5_Jump_And_Shout.png Credits_Jump_And_Shout.png Category:Series 10 Category:2008 Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Sun Pezzimenti Category:Songs of the week Category:Hi-5 Fiesta Category:2016 Category:Rodrigo Llamas Category:Carolina Ayala Category:Javier Ramirez Category:Milena Martines Category:Stefania Roitman Category:Hi-5 Planet Earth Category:Music Key of D